<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sky full of stars by neosucho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688342">sky full of stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosucho/pseuds/neosucho'>neosucho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, Dorms, M/M, Roommates, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosucho/pseuds/neosucho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito Momota starts his first year at hopes peak university but little does he know the loud and annoying existence called a roommate is more than just an annoyance.</p><p>Reuploaded from Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE NOTE I AM JUST REUPLOADING AN OLD FANFICTION I CREATED IN 2019 ON WATTPAD. I HAVE NOT CHANGED ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND IT DOESNT REFLECT ME AS AN ARTIST TODAY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars was starting his first day at college. He had just arrived here maybe 10 minutes ago and he didn't know where to go. like every other guy. the crowds of people were quite overwhelming during the introduction so he mostly just stayed to himself.</p><p>At one point he had came across this one cool guy who seemed to also be new, which was a bit of a relief. his name was Shuichi Saihara. Saihara was a pretty quiet dude who didnt really speak to a lot of people, unlike Kaito who tried to become almost everyone's friend. So now Kaito was awkwardly shuffling down a hall looking at dorm room numbers trying to find the one he'd call home for the next 4 years of his life.</p><p>Once he had found his room number it meant he had to part ways with Saihara. They had traded numbers as they parted ways. for once in his life he was actually nervous to meet someone. what if the person he had to dorm with was homophobic? or was just straight up rude. Kaito was openly gay and it was often part of his personality when it came to jokes or serious topics. he didn't go around talking about how he was gay and gay rights!!</p><p>The boy pushed the key into the door, pushing it open. it was empty and he was glad he could arrive there first. he shuffled in and set his 4 boxes down on the ground looking around. he was glad to see at the least the bedrooms were separated and had their own rooms. he had to thank his grandparents for getting that for him.</p><p>Kaito grabbed the boxes and just walked to one of the empty rooms and set them down. and those rooms were tiny. he could lay and and stretch his arms out and he'd be head to toe touching both walls. that didn't matter he had privacy and he was satisfied with only that.</p><p>There was about a week until classes started so he had free time to unpack. and he unpacked quickly. most of his belongings consisted of photos of friends and family, a pride flag, and lots of clothes. though he usually wore close to the same clothes. he set up the pictures on the walls. he made the bed as best he could. his sheets and blankets were made for a double bed so they didn't really fit the twin bed.</p><p>Kaito had gotten about 75% done unpacking, almost an hour when he heard the door click and open. he paused for a moment and set the box down. he stood up and pushed the door to his room open, only to see a boy in all white, trying to pick up this extremely heavy looking box. it looked to be the only one in sight. and it probably wasn't that heavy but this kid was tiny. he looked like he was 8-9.</p><p>Kaito was about to speak but he was cut short by the other looking up and making eye contact. he huffed. "well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help your super awesome new roommate?" he placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>he already didn't like this kid. he stepped out of his room, walked over to the box and picked it up with ease. "do you want it in the other room or out here"</p><p>This gremlin looking bitch sighed dramatically. "nishishi~ you big dummy! it's the oven! of course i want it in the bedroom." he laughed this high pitched giggle that was not pleasant to Kaito's ears.</p><p>Kaito just groaned and walked over to the bedroom, pushed the door open and set the box down on the bed. the kid followed behind kaito close on his heels. As he went to leave he turned on his heels. "huh, i guess we're gonna be roommates. Well my name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars, and soon to be the next astronaut to sleep among the stars"</p><p>He smiled brightly and held his hand out to the other. The other boy frowned. "oh man... and i was hoping to be cooler than you momota-chan" he burst into tears, crying these obvious crocodile tears.</p><p>And yet,, they still made Kaito feel guilty. "h-hey what are you going on about you weirdo?! you don't just start crying on someone like that" he huffed.</p><p>The kid's head shot up smiling again. "sorry Momota-chan i didn't mean to upset youuuu~" he got up close to the taller of the two, looking up at him.</p><p>Kaito just crossed his arms and huffed. "are you going to let me leave, or are you just going to get mad at me for leaving"</p><p>Kokichi got all sad again, sniffling. "well sorry Momota-chan i didn't mean to upset y-you.. i just wanted to introduce myself to you...." he looked down at the ground, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>after a moment he just walked away and out into the main room. "well thank you for asking Momota-chan~~! my name is Kokichi Ouma the supreme leader of evil!" he had managed to get himself sitting on the desk.</p><p>Kaito was already exhausted spending only 10 minutes with this kid. "Well Ouma, i'll be in my room unpacking so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."</p><p>And like that he disappeared into his room, sitting down on his bed continuing to unpack. what a roommate. pain in the ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 4pm by the time kaito had finished fully unpacking as much as he could with only minimal decorations. he just collapsed on his bed, face buried in the pillows. he was about to doze off but was cut off by the door to his room opening. he internally groaned and sat up. "Momota chan~! you're not busy right? i need you to go to the store for me"</p><p>Kaito rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Ouma i'm not going to go to the store for you. you can go yourself." bad choice of words.</p><p>Kokichi burst into a set of crocodile tears at the end of Kaito's bed. "b-b-but i only brought a-an o-oven and i don't have anything else momota-chan"</p><p>Kaito was thrown off. he had to be joking. there was no way he only brought an oven. to college. "oh shut up you're joking"</p><p>This just seemed to upset Kokichi even more because he just started crying even louder. "momota-chaaan you're so meeeeaaan why do you hate me?"</p><p>The boy just shook his head and huffed after a minute of crying. "you're coming to the store with me. now. i don't care if you want to or not you're coming with me" </p><p>his attitude had changed so quickly it made kaito feel like he was on a rollercoaster but every turn felt like he was about to fall off the ride. and before kaito could even get his thoughts together kokichi was trying to pull him off his bed. but being the size of an 8 year old usually doesn't help.</p><p>Kaito just grumbled and shook his head. "get out of here Ouma i'll be out in a minute" he pushed the other out of the room and shut the door behind him, sighing. on the other side of the door you could hear kokichi mumbling to himself.</p><p>after Kaito got out he was basically dragged out the door and out of the dorms. well it was mostly Kaito walking normally and Kokichi pulling on him as much as he could. "Momota-chan do you have a car? i want you to drive~"</p><p>Kaito sighed and reluctantly nodded which made the other just try and pull him even faster. maybe 5 minutes later and kaito was in the drivers seat of his car, Kokichi bouncing in the passengers. why was he so hyper?</p><p>"Oi, Ouma calm down a bit will you?" he sighed and turned the music up slightly so it was playing but not enough to drown out conversations. "but Momota-chan you big dummy we need furniture and stuff!!" he huffed and shook his head. "you wouldn't understand..."</p><p>After a very awkward 40 minute drive to the nearest Ikea, Kokichi jumped at the chance to get out of that cursed car.</p><p>Kaito at this point just wanted to sleep. he was exhausted and stressed out and this gremlin was not helping. as soon as kaito got out kokichi bolted into the store which resulted in him getting lost pretty quickly. he wasn't that lost but he wasn't in sight when you walked in.</p><p>Kaito groaned. this was not going to be fun. it was like babysitting a 5 year old on crack cocaine.</p><p>He called out for Kokichi who appeared around the corner despite the other loud noises. he must love the sound of his name. "Momota-chaaaan you big dummy stop yelling you're hurting my ears! i'm not lost."</p><p>Kaito followed after the other. This trip was going to be 90% chasing after Kokichi and 10% actually shopping if he kept this up. Really, at this point he didn't even bother looking for the other and was just shopping. for once in his life he was excited by the idea of a lost child.</p><p>maybe 10 minutes had passed when a small figure jumped in front of Kaito causing him to freak out and jump. "what the fuck Kokichi can you stop running around we are here to shop. we are here because you wanted to."</p><p>Kokichi huffed a bit but stopped running around as much. "nishishi~ Momota-chan i don't have anything. i didn't bring aaaannnything remember? i don't even have any extra clothes~! oh well that's okay i'll just wear yours!"</p><p>kaito gasped and smacked the other upside the head. it wasn't hard or anything it probably hurt as much as being pinched. "you will not wear my clothes ouma. it's on you to get your own."</p><p>Kokichi sighed and shook his head before walking away towards the bedroom shit. "oh boys they never understand"</p><p>Kaito just sighed and followed after the other, pulling out his phone to text shuichi. he wanted to hang out with the other some time again soon. maybe that night.</p><p>Kaito: Hey saihara i was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime soon :))</p><p>Shuichi: Oh yeah! totally i'm down to hang out</p><p>Shuichi: where do you wanna hang out?</p><p>Kaito: Well we could hang out at the dorms that would be much more convenient.</p><p>As Kaito was waiting for the other to respond he felt hands on his arms, trying to look at the phone. "who ya texting Momota-chan~? your girlfriend?"</p><p>This didn't really upset Kaito because he knew not everyone knew he was gay. "go away Ouma i'm just texting my friend to see if he wants to hang out"</p><p>Kokichi tried even harder this time to see the phone. "Momota-chan has friends? how shocking" he gasped dramatically.</p><p>Kaito just ignored the comment, texting Shuichi back. they were gonna hang out that evening. kaito had to probably assemble dressers and shit anyways. though his thoughts were cut short by the other. "what's wrong momota-chan? what's wrong? what's wrong?! Hey what's wrong? Hey, hey hey hey hey!?"</p><p>Kaito was going to throw Kokichi out the window if he kept it up. he just sighed and shook his head. eventually Kokichi just gave up and wandered off.</p><p>Maybe 15-20 minutes go by and Kaito was starting to get worried. normally by now Kokichi was up his ass about something so when he wasn't there he got nervous.</p><p>Why did he care so much for this boy who caused nothing but annoyance and inconvenience for him? why did he want to make sure this kid was okay? he hated his roommate.</p><p>The boy just awkwardly looked around trying to find the gremlin. he didn't have his number so he couldn't just call him. could he go to customer service? no that's too much. he headed over towards the bedding section to grab new pillows. he didn't bring his own and he didn't trust the ones provided.</p><p>He grabbed two packs of pillows just because at this point he was grabbing the bare necessities for Kokichi. he didn't even know if the other had actually brought anything so he was just being safe. if Kokichi didn't need it some other poor freshman would.</p><p>As he was walking past all the fancy displays he noticed a familiar figure passed out on a bed. He knew it was someone of small stature, like a kid, and because he was worried dad™ he wanted to make sure it wasn't Kokichi or some random lost kid. he kinda awkwardly pushed past someone and sighed in relief to see it was Kokichi.</p><p>"Ouma, what are you doing i thought i lost you" He walked over to the other shaking him slightly.</p><p>The smaller two of the boys rolled onto his back and sat up, look his to the taller shaking his head sleepily. "i told you i'm not lost i know where i am momota-chan" this was a lie. he had no idea where he was in the store. "just kidding! that's a lie!"</p><p>The smaller stood up and stretched, grabbing Kaito's arm. Kaito's heart beat skyrocketed and he felt himself turn red. but he ignored it. he was just getting hot. "Ouma you need to stop running off next time i'm just going to leave you here."</p><p>Kokichi frowned. "i'm sorry Hercules, i didn't know you care so much about me~" his voice was low, sweet and soft compared to his usual high pitches laughing and crying. it made Kaito feel weird. he kinda liked this version of Kokichi more.</p><p>"Oh shut up Ouma i'm only saying that because i don't want to get in trouble." he huffed and looked away, trying to ignore the fact kokichi was climbing into the cart. i mean he was small enough to fit so it didn't really bother him.</p><p>"nishishishi~ you've got some balls lying to me. i know you care about me Momota-chaaan" Kokichi snickered and leaned back, using the pillows, as well,, pillows. Kaito just ignored the comment and continued walking.</p><p>Maybe after another 10ish minutes of awkwardly walking around grabbing stuff. he did get something he really liked. those glow in the dark star stickers you put on your walls and ceiling. Kokichi was basically asleep in the cart, head nodding as he drifted in and out of sleep. it was the calmest Kaito had seen him.</p><p>Eventually Kaito got tired and wanted to go home. trying to get kokichi out of the cart was both impossible and also really easy. it was impossible in the fact the other just didn't want to get up himself and not matter how much Kaito tried to convince him he wouldn't listen. it was easy in the fact kokichi could be picked up with two hands and put on the ground. that's what Kaito did.</p><p>Kokichi leaned against the other for support but would deny it if brought up. he was tired and half asleep but tried to make his point.  Kaito just apologized for him and got the hell outta there. as he rushed to the car kokichi followed behind slightly trying to keep up with the other's long legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>((i'm sorry if this entire fanfic is out of character 🥵🤘))</p><p>Kaito sat in the parking lot of ikea, back of his car with an overwhelming amount of stuff. Kokichi was in the passengers seat mumbling incoherent words to a song. it was strangely out of character for kokichi.</p><p>well maybe it was in character for him and he just didn't show it around people. after a few minute Kaito awkwardly shook Kokichi by his shoulder. "hey little dude, you gotta put a seatbelt on, also do you want food from anywhere?"</p><p>He sounded like a dad™ again. the boy started the car, turning the music down so it wasn't annoying Kokichi. god why did he care so much about Kokichi he's just a little shit. after a moment the other slowly pulled the seatbelt over his chest and knees. "i'll get whatever you get momota-chan"</p><p>He spoke in that soft calm voice that made Kaito's heart flutter. The boy just nodded and started to pull out of the spot.</p><p>after maybe 10-15 minutes on the road Kaito had pulled off to the side and was doing something on his phone. he didn't want to even risk texting and driving when it was over something dumb like ordering food. he was gonna just get a shit ton of Chinese food that would last them a few days because otherwise he was broke until he got a job.</p><p>Kokichi must have noticed they had stopped moving because he lifted his head sleepily and looked up at Kaito. "whatta you doin momota-chaaan?" he giggled softly before leaning on the other's arm trying to see what he was doing.</p><p>Kaito sighed. "i'm just ordering food, buzz off Ouma"</p><p>He sighed dramatically and looked to the smaller boy and back to his phone. after a minute or two he had finished the order so he pulled back into the road from the parking lot, causing kokichi to just stay there head rested on kaito's shoulder.</p><p>Kaito awkwardly shook the boy's head off his shoulder.</p><p>Another 20 minutes passed by, the only sounds being the occasional directions from the gps and the traffic outside. Kokichi was starting to stir awake at this time.</p><p>Kaito was so focused on trying to find the Chinese restaurant to pick up food, that he didn't see Kokichi wake up. imagine how surprised when all of a sudden he heard "momota-chan we didn't come this way! did you really get us lost~?!"</p><p>Kaito jumped a bit, gasping in shock. "Oh fuck off" he sighed and leaned back.</p><p>Kokichi giggled and looked around. "momota-chaaaaan got us loooost"</p><p>And just like that Kaito's silence and solitude was gone. "i'm not lost you bozo head i'm just going a different way to pick up food" The boy grumbled a bit and shook his head visibly annoyed.</p><p>Kokichi sniffles and wiped at his eyes. He didn't start crying but he sat there swaying his head side to side as if he was listening to a song. though he wasn't. </p><p>Once they had got back to the parking Kaito wanted to scream. he had shit besides the Chinese to take in as well. he looked to Kokichi who was already running to go back to his dorm.</p><p>without thinking kaito pulled out his phone and he opened the messenger app. he opened the conversation with shuichi.</p><p>Kaito: Hey saihara sorry to bother you but if you aren't busy can you and a friend or two come help take this furniture up with me</p><p>He stared at his phone for a minute hoping to get a response. after a minute or two he gave up and opened the trunk to start taking stuff up. at least it would be a good workout.</p><p>As he took up the first round of stuff, the light shit like pillows and food, the boy turned to go back out the door. he was a bit surprised to see Shuichi and presumably a friend. "hey kaito sorry i didn't text you back my phone died mid-text..." he was kinda quiet and he looked up at the other smiling slightly.</p><p>Kaito smiled brightly and hit the other on the shoulder. "it's okay bro! you're here now and that's what matters."</p><p>Shuichi smiled and laughed softly before turning and kinda nodding towards the other. "that's Kiibo! he's my roommate."</p><p>(A/N!!!!! hi yes i don't know how to write either of these mfs so he's probably gonna be mega out of character)</p><p>Kiibo smiled brightly and held a hand out to the taller boy. Kaito gladly shook it and smiled all big and shit. he opened his mouth to greet the other but was cut off by Kokichi popping up from behind him, grabbing his arm.</p><p>He looked to the other two and glared at kiiibo for a moment and then looked to shuichi. "nishishi~! shumai-chan!? i didn't know you were friends with big dumb hubby bubby over here!"</p><p>He let go of kaito's arm and ran over to Shuichi. "what brings you here?"</p><p>Kaito cleared his throat. "well he's here to help me with the furniture since you can't seem to help me"</p><p>Shuichi nodded and kinda shook the other's grip off his arm. "kokichi let go of me lord knows what you've touched"</p><p>After a few minutes of conversing they finally decided to start taking up furniture. Kaito took all the heavy stuff and the other three just grabbed smaller things unless kaito needed up taking it up. Ikea furniture is pretty light compared to other furniture though so he didn't have too much of a problem.</p><p>Once they got all the stuff into the living room, they all crashed onto random boxes. kaito had picked up a shitty futon because those were duo-use and also usually pretty cheaper.</p><p>He promised to himself he'd set up all this stuff tomorrow. "hey since you guys are here do you wanna hang out now? unless you gotta do something later"</p><p>Kiibo and Shuichi smiled and agreed to hang out, mostly because they were also procrastinating unpacking.</p><p>Kaito grabbed the Chinese he had sitting on one of the boxes and pulled out the individual containers. "well i got chinese on the way back so if any of you want some you're welcome to help yourself!" he smiled brightly.</p><p>Of course Kokichi was off doing some hint in his room so he hadn't heard that. Kaito walked over to the room and pulled the door open to see kokichi on his bed messing with something. "ouma if you're hungry you're allowed to have some of the food too. since i kinda bought it for us to share."</p><p>He internally groaned as the other looked up, preparing for some snarky comment but instead just got a quiet "thank you." and the smaller immediately looked back down.</p><p>This threw Kaito off. it was so out of character from what he knew he didn't expect it. but he just brushed it off as the other being tired again.</p><p>Kaito sat down on one of the boxes, grabbing one of the containers. he was sweating and tired. so he pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the ground next to his foot. neither of the other two seemed to care and were just quietly talking about something.</p><p>"So what do you guys wanna do when you get out of college?"</p><p>Shuichi looked up, and crossed his legs. "well i want to be a detective. i've already had some training with my uncle. Its stressful but it's my dream job"</p><p>Kaito smiled brightly. "well that's great that you have such a set plan on what you want to be! i'm going to be an astronaut. Kaito Momota luminary of the stars!"</p><p>Kiibo and Shuichi laughed. it wasn't really at him more with him. Kiibo didn't really talk that much he listened more. "i don't know what i want to do yet. i haven't decided."</p><p>They ended up talking for a long time. like Kaito got back at like 7:30pm and they ended up just talking till 2 in the morning. They had decided to leave when Shuichi was passed out in Kiibo's lap.</p><p>Poor guy probably never stayed up past 10 in his life time. During that time kokichi came out only a few times. the first time was for food, the second was for a drink, and the third was to steal a pillow. Kaito waved the two good bye and shut the door, cleaning up the containers and putting his shirt back on.</p><p>The boy opened the door to kokichi's room to see him passed out on the bed half hanging off only wearing his boxers. Kaito knew the other was skinny but not that skinny. you could see every bone in his body and it looked like he's never eaten once in his life.</p><p>Kaito just quietly closed the door and retreated to his bedroom, pulling off his shirt even though he just put it on and collapsed onto his bed. he pulled out his phone and put a song on before trying to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Kaito was the first one up. it was like 8:30 in the morning. He wasn't hungry and he didn't have the money to go grocery shopping so he'd wait until he was hungry to have leftovers.</p><p>first thing in the morning he had started setting up the furniture. he set up the futon in like an hour which was surprisingly hard for him?! he kept messing and at one point he had to straight up leave the dorm and go for a walk it was that frustrating.</p><p>Next he set up a small side table that took like 15 minutes and a table you could eat at in like 30.</p><p>At this time it was almost 11:45. Kokichi still wasn't up which was a bit of a relief for Kaito because he was a pain in the ass and he'd probably just make it even more difficult to set up stuff. He was thankful that the dorm came with a fridge and somewhat of a counter for cooking.</p><p>He didn't like eating out a lot only if he had to or he was too tired to cook. even if cooking meant throwing that three day old cheesy beans and rice and burrito into the microwave at 3am.</p><p>Kaito had finished setting up what could be considered a book shelf. it had an opening in the middle, assuming you'd put a t.v. there. well he didn't have a t.v. and he doubted kokichi had one.</p><p>Eventually he had to take a break and collapsed onto the futon, sighing and closing his eyes. at least they'd actually have something to sit on when kaito hung out with shuichi and stuff.</p><p>He was enjoying his silence until he heard a door open. kokichi. he sighed and looked to the other who looked to still half asleep. of course he was only wearing his boxers. though kaito couldn't judge he only had shorts on. it was extremely hot.</p><p>"good morning Ouma. hope you slept well" no he didn't he could care less if that little shit slept well. at least that's what he tried to think. he wanted to hate kokichi but he just ended up caring too much about the other. his thoughts were cut short by the other sitting down on the futon next to him. he pulled out a small purple flip phone seemingly out of nowhere. no pockets? just out of nowhere.</p><p>Kaito stared at the other for a moment and just sighed before standing up and grabbing another box to unpack. Kokichi finally spoke. "do we have any food momota-chan"</p><p>his voice was still soft and innocent which didn't last very long because the next time he spoke it was back to his normal tone. "momota-chaaan you need to answer!" because apparently not answering immediately wasn't good enough.</p><p>Kaito grumbled. "no ouma. we don't have groceries. unless you want to go and buy some." he sounded like the typical dad™  again. it was a dresser this time for his room. he looked to kokichi who was swinging his feet staring at the small flip phone.</p><p>eventually kokichi had disappeared into his room. the day was going by pretty slow at this point. he wasn't doing anything but putting stuff together and unpacking. by the time it was 3ish he had finished unpacking his room and most of the living room/kitchen.</p><p>at one point kokichi left because he just showed up again?!! without telling kaito. i mean he was old enough to make his own decisions but it scared the shit out of the other. He set down two bags on the kitchen counter and looked at kaito.</p><p>kaito turned and stared at the other, still in shock from being scared like that. Kokichi pulled some stuff out of the first bag and put it in the fridge. grocery shopping. "soooooo i was at the store and there may have been a tiny baby kitten in the parking lot."</p><p>Kaito's eyes widened. kokichi did not just pick up a cat off the street. kokichi snickered. "nishishi~ thats a lie."</p><p>once he put all the stuff away he walked over to kaito and sat down next to him. he was quiet for a moment and then turned to the other. "who knows maybe i wasn't lying?!" he laughed.</p><p>Kaito was going to have a heart attack. "Ouma i swear to god if you're lying i'll personally punch you in your whole face."</p><p>Kokichi giggled again. "Momota-chan do you hate cats?" he leaned against the other swinging his feet.</p><p>Kaito groaned and shook his head, pushing the other back. "i don't hate cats but if you keep being an ass i'm gonna start hating them"</p><p>he didn't really have any time to think because the next thing he knew Kokichi had pulled a small kitten out of his pocket. the kitten looked like it was at least 2 months old. He smiled and looked to Kaito.</p><p>Kaito just stood up and groaned. "Kokichi i don't think either of us have a job how are you gonna have enough money to take care of that thing? you don't even have anything for it. no litter box, no food, no toys." oh lawd he's being a dad again.</p><p>Kokichi scoffed. "why do you care momota-chan? he's not yours he's mine. i found him." the shorter of the two stood up and put the kitten back into his pocket carefully before walking over to the counter. "and yes i do stupid. don't assume things silly, i prepared~! why wouldn't i?"</p><p>Kaito just shook his head and closed his eyes he walked over to the "kitchen" and opened the fridge to see what the other got. panta. a lot of panta. but there was some other basic stuff there. like eggs, bread, and milk. there was also a box of cereal on the counter. "oh i don't know, maybe the fact you showed up to college with almost nothing."</p><p>Kokichi sniffled a bit and he crossed his arms for a moment. "you're so stupid momota." he burst into those fake tears, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks as he stood there crying like a baby.</p><p>Kaito just ignored the comment. it was best that way anyways. That made kokichi give up and disappear into his room. he decided to text shuichi to see how he was doing that afternoon.</p><p>Kaito: Hey Saihara :)<br/>Kaito: how did you sleep last night</p><p>Shuichi: hey kaito. i slept fine. though much later than i liked.</p><p>Kaito: oh that sucks. i was up pretty early. putting together furniture and stuff.</p><p>Shuichi: oh nice <br/>shuichi: kiibo and i were trying to set up our stuff but i think he gave up.</p><p>Kaito: Oh that sucks</p><p>He sat there texting for a while before eventually getting up. he returned to his room, hopping up onto his bed and shutting off the lights. (bed right by lights) The light up stars he put on his walls illuminated his room just slightly making it look something straight out of an aesthetic photo or a kid's room.</p><p>he loved those plastic stars. he had a tapestry hanging on the ceiling and white fairy lights around the room. it looked like a basic white girl's room. but he loved it. it made him feel at home. not some cold dorm room.</p><p>his solitude was cut short by kokichi busting the door open and running over to kaito's bed climbing up onto it and looking over kaito. "i name my kitty Bootes" he smiled brightly staring down at the other.</p><p>Kaito just groaned. "kokichi get off of me. i don't care about what you named your cat." he sighed in relief when the other climbed off of him. but he sat up quick as hell when he felt small feet. sure enough Kokichi had decided to put the cat on kaito's lap.</p><p>though he had to admit the kitten was cute. it was obvious kokichi had tried to wash the kitten but it was clear the poor guy had no idea how to take care of animals. it was poorly washed with warm water and soap but that was about it. half dry half wet.</p><p>Kaito sighed and looked to Kokichi who just seemed to be dying watching the kitten. but as soon as he noticed that the other was staring at him he frowned. "what are you looking at momota-chan"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey all. This is op. I don't think I'm going to continue this story anymore. I don't ship kaito y kokichi much anymore and this story was hard to write from the start. I might pick it up one day but for now this is an ending and I'm sorry :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE NOTE I AM JUST REUPLOADING AN OLD FANFICTION I CREATED IN 2019 ON WATTPAD. I HAVE NOT CHANGED ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND IT DOESNT REFLECT ME AS AN ARTIST TODAY.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>